Path of Light
by SilverLight7
Summary: AU. Riku makes a different choice the night the islands are destroyed. Now, Keyblade in hand, he walks the new path that's been laid out for him. He'll need to be strong, though, for darkness is always lying in wait...
1. Chapter 1

You ever get those ideas that hit you out of nowhere? The ideas where, when they come, don't leave you alone until you actually _do_ something about them?

This came from one of those ideas...then proceeded to beat it into the ground so I would focus on it first.

Originally, I was thinking of a Birth by Sleep AU. While thinking on that, this one popped up. It's pretty straightforward, but I don't think I've ever seen it done before. Basically, Riku gets the Keyblade on the islands like he's supposed to.

Obviously, this is going to change things. How much, though, remains to be seen. Also, Sora is still going to be pivotal to the story. Perhaps, after this chapter, you'll see why. I just couldn't leave him out, you know? I enjoy his character, and don't think Kingdom Hearts would be quite the same without him.

Anyway, I'll go ahead and let you read now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot idea.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 1

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction..._

_Is this the power you seek?_

_**Yes.**_

_Your path is set._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

His mother had always said that he was too curious for his own good. That- he remembered her telling him -was fine so long as you also exercised restraint. Or at least good judgment.

He was pretty sure that if she were here right now, he would be in _so_ much trouble.

Riku stepped back from the darkness spreading from the door like ink- quickly and consuming everything it touched. Even as he mentally scolded himself to giving into the desire to see what had been beyond the door in the secret place, part of him noted that he was both horrified and fascinated. Horrified, since this couldn't _possibly_ be good, and fascinated because...well, he didn't really know why.

_**Child...Lovely child...**_

He jerked, then took another step back for good measure. The voice was a hushed whisper, reaching his ears in a soft caress, but still managing to make him shiver in discomfort.

_**Thank you, for opening the door...The door to your world...**_

So there _were_ other worlds! He'd always assumed, of course, but it was one thing hoping and another hearing confirmation. This was amazing! He knew all those years weren't-

_'Focus, Riku,'_ he chastised, forcing himself back to the situation at hand. _'This isn't the time to get distracted.'_

That would prove more difficult than he thought. Especially when the voice started to speak again. He looked around warily. Where was it coming from anyway?

_**Sweet child...You long to travel to other worlds, yes? You can. You can...**_

Despite himself, he found his interest peaked. Unconsciously, he lowered his guard.

"How?"

_**Give in. Accept the darkness...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sora could clearly remember ever instance where he had been scared. Not the scared by Riku jumping out at him from a bush, either, but truly, heart-stoppingly _terrified_.

Tonight blew all those other times away.

Storms, he could handle. They didn't happen all that often, but he was confident in his ability to deal with them. _This_ wasn't a regular storm, though. Some instinctive sense within him was telling him that this was something much, much worse. Something that had the ability to hurt...to destroy...

_'Please let them be okay.'_

At first, his concern had been just for the raft. They'd spent so long on it for their work to go to waste like this. The longer he spent outside, however, the less it became an issue. Then, once he learned that both Riku and Kairi had also come to the island, it was banished completely. He had to find them. Fast.

Luck seemed to be on his side tonight, since he quickly spotted Riku on the small island with the paopu tree. Kairi was probably with him- he couldn't really tell in this darkness. Grinning, he started making his way over, so focused on the flash of silver in front of him, that he almost missed the shift of _something_ beneath him. He was barely able to move out of the way, though it cost him his footing.

_'Wha-...What __**is**__ that?'_

It might have been cute, if it didn't make his heart race with fear. Something about it was making him anxious and uneasy. Yet...

It was familiar, somehow...Like something he'd seen in a dream.

He shook his head. Not wanting to find out first hand if his feelings had any merit behind them, he quickly got up and ran. He could deal with all of this later. Right now, he had to get to his friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darkness was a curious thing, Riku decided. It made everything inside him squirm- almost as if he'd been plunged into icy water -and yet he found himself drawn by it all the same. He knew he should be worried by the fact that he wasn't more concerned about what was happening around him, but he just couldn't dredge up the will to care...

The darkness was soothing...calling to him with pleasant murmurings...

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

Who...was that? They sounded familiar...Whoever they were, they probably didn't know what was happening. Not like he did.

"The door has opened..."

"What?"

Sora. That was it. He was Sora. His friend.

Suddenly much more excited, he turned to face him. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

Sora didn't take this news quite like he expected. He seemed...upset. Why, though? Wasn't this what they'd always wanted? For the two of them to set sail and have an adventure?

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

Kairi. He'd forgotten _Kairi_. He felt a stab of guilt. How could he have forgotten her?

Hoping to cover this up, he quickly replied. "Kairi's coming with us!" It didn't help. Sora must have sensed something was off, because he was frowning now. He continued. Perhaps if he explained, Sora would understand. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back."

There really wasn't...A small part of his mind told him he should be feeling sad about that. It was quickly overcome by building excitement. "But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us!" He could convince Sora to join him, he knew it. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

This was it, he could feel it. He held out his hand in invitation, unaware of what was pooling beneath him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

This wasn't right.

"Riku..."

No, he wasn't Riku- at least, not entirely. Something was wrong with him. He'd bet anything it had to do with that darkness around him. That cold, consuming darkness...He shivered, but tried his best to ignore it. Riku needed his help right now, even if he didn't realize it himself.

And there was no way he'd leave his friends hanging.

Spurred into motion by the upward climb of the darkness on Riku, he rushed forward, intent on at least pulling him away from it. He quickly found himself stuck in place, however, and couldn't pull himself free. He leaned forward and reached his hand out. If he could just _reach_ him...

The darkness formed a wall between their hands. Sora scowled. Fine, if it was going to be stubborn, then so was he.

"Riku!" He called, hoping- _praying_ -that he could hear him. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you!" No response. That wasn't going to stop him, though. "We'll find other ways to travel the worlds! Just not this way!"

"...How are you so sure?"

Yes! Riku was still _there_. "Because we'd be together! Riku, I _still_ don't know where Kairi is! How do you know she'd come with us if she's not here?"

A flash of doubt.

Sora saw it and pressed his advantage. "Help me find her, Riku," he pleaded. "I don't want to go _anywhere_ until I know she's with us. _Please_."

Silence fell between them, broken only by the sound of the harsh winds that he hadn't realized were blowing. He could see the struggle in Riku's expression. In his eyes. He was fighting something tooth and nail, and he shuddered to think of _what_ it could be.

Finally, Riku opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the darkness engulfed them both.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku didn't know whether to laugh or gag. It seemed split in half was the mentality of the time- or at least it had been ever since he opened that stupid door. He was cursing that decision now. He'd never been more torn in his life.

Part of him was urging him to accept the darkness around him. To bring it into himself and gain powers he'd never even dreamed of. That was the part that was laughing.

The other was telling him to reject it. That it would only bring suffering if he seeked it and screaming at him to listen to Sora and get the heck out of there. This part was gagging- probably at being surrounded.

He didn't know what to do.

A startled cry broke into his thoughts, quickly followed by a pained one. He couldn't see anything, but he knew the voice. Sora. Panic and anger settled into him. Sora was getting hurt while he was arguing with himself. Hadn't he promised himself to keep them safe? Where was that dedication now?

_'No more!' _he thought, fists clenching._ 'I __**will**__ protect them!'_

He knew where his path was now. Where it had always been...

With his friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light washed over him. Warm, welcoming light that had him weeping tears of relief as the darkness receded.

"...Sora?"

He looked up, and wept even more. Riku was standing there. The Riku he knew and not that strange, unnerving figure that was him but wasn't. He didn't even realize he was laughing until Riku kneeled down beside him, brows furrowing in concern.

"You snapped, didn't you?"

This only had him laughing harder- which probably didn't help convince his friend otherwise. It was just such a _Riku_ response that he couldn't help but laugh. It was the only way to express the sheer joy he was feeling at having him back to normal.

Then, he started coughing.

"Sora!"

Pain. Deep pain that burned- yet froze and ached in his chest. Riku made a move as if to help, but quickly looked up and cursed. Sora considered himself lucky, since his glove was stained in a suspicious looking red now, and he was pretty sure Riku wouldn't like that. Looking up himself, Sora saw more of those ant things with the creepy yellow eyes.

_'I really don't like those things...'_ he thought drowsily.

"Stay with me, Sora," he heard Riku say. Was...that panic in his voice...? It couldn't be. Not Riku.

"Why not?" he grumbled in response. "'M tired."

It was kind of weird, now that he thought of it. Why _was_ he so tired? Talking to Riku couldn't have taken so much out of him...

"Just stay awake, okay? Please."

"Fine," he relented. He supposed it was the least he could do, after Riku listened to his earlier request.

"Thanks...Just stay there, okay? I'll be right back."

More than anything, he wanted to nod in agreement. The part of his mind that was aware of the situation, however, didn't like that one bit. He almost lost Riku once, he wasn't going to risk it again.

"No," he said with a weak shake of his head. "We go together."

"You're injured."

Injured...?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku would have shaken his head when Sora blinked owlishly and looked down at himself- if it hadn't meant he was so out of it that he didn't know he was slowly bleeding out. He winced when Sora slowly prodded one of the deep gashes on his chest with a dazed, but curious finger.

He quickly slapped it away. "Don't touch it! It'll get infected."

"...Are you...calling me a germ?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but just barely. He had to remind himself that Sora wasn't thinking clearly right now. Still, a part of him was grateful he was being so stupid. It helped to keep his mind off of how bad it really was.

How badly Sora had gotten hurt because of _him_.

"So...are we going...or what?"

He focused in again to see Sora getting up with some difficulty and glared. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Moving."

"Sora," he sighed with exasperation. He was worried enough as it was. Couldn't he just make things easier and stay put?

"Riku."

"Stay here."

"No."

"Why _not_?"

"Kairi...We...have to...find her."

"Not like that you're not."

He was kind of surprised at the glare Sora gave him. The younger boy seemed to dredge up some of his remaining strength and straightened.

"There's no _time_!" he rasped, before swaying in place. When it passed, he grinned weakly, as if getting a sudden idea. "'Sides, you wouldn't leave me here alone, w-...with those things, would you?"

He wanted to, especially after that last falter in speech, but he knew Sora had a point.

...Why did he choose _now_ to start talking sense?

"Fine," he bit out unintentionally. "Just stay _close_ and let me deal with these things."

"Sure." He blinked slowly. "Hey...where'd you...get that funny sword?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku looked down and to look at the strange key/sword gripped tightly in his hand. Sora hadn't noticed it before, but it was probably what he'd used to beat those weird monsters.

Cool.

"Can...I see it?"

"Looking for Kairi, remember?"

He just didn't want to let go of it...

"Okay...Later then."

Riku smiled a bit. "Sure." Like most of his smiles, however, it was gone soon enough. "Let's go."

Sora nodded, and the two of them set off. It was difficult. The short energy boost he'd used while arguing with Riku had left him exhausted. His wound was acting up more than ever now, pulsing in pain to the beat of his heart. Idly, he wondered how bad it really was. He'd only registered it slightly, after all.

_You'll be okay. I've got it covered._

He started, and narrowly avoided losing his balance.

"Sora?"

He stared at Riku for a moment before shaking his head. He must be hearing things, or maybe Riku himself had said that, and he just imagined the voice sounding different.

"I'm fine."

The look he was given told him Riku didn't believe him. Oh well, he couldn't win everything today. So, he just kept walking forward, forcing his friend to keep going or be separated. Riku didn't say anything more, but his lips were drawn tightly together. Sora knew that once this whole thing was over, a long talk/lecture awaited him.

Riku could be such a mother hen sometimes...

"Sora, look."

Riku was pointing at the entrance to the secret spot, but what had just been a whole in the wall was now an elaborate white door. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on it. He could feel something within calling out to him.

_Kairi_.

He surged forward.

"Sora, what are you _doing_?"

"Kairi's in there!"

"What? How do you know?"

He didn't answer. In all honesty, he didn't know if he could. He had no idea how he knew she was there, but he did. That was all he needed. Riku cursed and rushed forward, passing him by enough to get rid of the monsters coming their way.

"I hope you're right," was all he said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku watched Sora stumble along, and did his best to resist either helping him along or knocking him out. Both were options he didn't really want to deal with right now, considering he had his hands full as it was. There was also the worry for Kairi eating away at him from inside. If Sora was telling the truth and she was in there-

Well, there wasn't any time to lose.

So he pushed his concern and fear away, storing it with everything else that was on his mind- like what this weird key was-

_Keyblade..._

He blew out an irritated breath at the whisper in his mind. It had happened when he'd first gotten it too. Like it was insisting he accept the name. It wasn't anything like the voice of darkness had been, and he wasn't sure if he preferred it or not. Still, he supposed he'd trust it for the time being. If it hadn't been for him getting it, who knew what would be happening to him and Sora right now. Especially Sora.

_'Not the time to think about that,'_ he growled mentally. There would be time to figure everything out later...hopefully.

He brought himself back to the situation when they reached the door. Sora struggled with it for a few moments before getting it open. At that point, he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'll watch your back, just let me know if anything's in front of you, okay?"

Sora nodded, and the two of them cautiously stepped in, unsure of what they would find...

"Kairi!" he heard Sora cry.

His heart leapt into his throat as he looked over Sora's shoulder. So she was safe-...no. No she wasn't. He could tell by the look on her face as she turned around to look at them. Pained and sad and lonely- yet terribly empty at the same time. That wasn't the Kairi he knew...what was going on?

"Sora..."

He squashed down a burst of jealousy. He supposed he deserved to be ignored. He got the terrible feeling that Kairi was this way because of that door. That _stupid_ door that he had opened. Still, a voice was hissing in his mind, telling him that even if this wasn't so, she would always have eyes for Sora. Only for him...

Kairi reached out for Sora with that blank expression he already knew he hated...

Then the door _exploded_.

He barely had time to brace himself against the gale of darkness that burst forward and lifted Kairi off her feet toward them. He watched Sora open his arms to catch her and quickly did the same- Sora wouldn't be able to support her as he was. It would have to fall to him to steady them.

But then Kairi _vanished_ and his heart _stopped_.

No. No, no, no. This _wasn't_ happening. Kairi was just somewhere else. Waiting for them. All they had to do was go back out and look for her. He refused to believe she was gone all because of a stupid mistake.

_His_ stupid mistake.

He grunted when Sora crashed into him- had it only been a few seconds? -and felt his footing slip. That was all it took for them to be forced out of the small cave and into-

**No**. This was too much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The islands were gone...

Kairi was gone...

The islands were _gone_...

Kairi was _gone_...

The _islands_ were _gone_...

_Kairi_ was _gone_...

These two thoughts were all that swirled in his mind. Nothing else seemed to register. Their home, their beautiful, peaceful home was _gone_. All that was left was a sad scrap of land surrounded by darkness.

"Woah!"

He felt an arm go around him and dazedly realized that Riku was now supporting him.

"Don't pass out on me now, Sora. Come on."

_Yea. Don't give up now._

A helpless little moan escaped him. Riku was right. He'd snapped. He was going crazy. He was hearing some stupid voice in his head like they say people do when they go nuts.

_Gee, thanks._

"Sora? Y-" Riku broke off with a curse. A pretty nasty one at that. Looking up, Sora saw why.

It was a demon. That was the best description he had for the creature that towered over them. It was the sort of thing that came from nightmares and that little kids were afraid would come out from under the bed.

This was too much.

"Sora, stay here."

He agreed this time. He'd be useless here, and they both knew it. Besides, where could Riku go when everything looked like this? So, he watched as Riku ran forward with that weird key thing and proceeded to try and hack it's hand off...or something like that.

_'Doesn't look like it's doing much good.'_

_You're telling me. Terra would have obliterated that thing already._

Sora made a face. Terra? That was a little elaborate for a voice in his head...

_I'm __**not**__ a-_

The voice sighed.

_You know what, I'll explain later. When you're __**not**__ delirious from blood loss and are more likely to believe me. _

What made him think he'd believe him even when he _was_ thinking clearly?

_I heard that._

Great, now even his _thoughts_ weren't private- and he was thinking of the voice like another person, wasn't he? Great.

_Hey, __**you're**__ the one who lent me his heart._

Wait. _What?_

_Later. Looks like there's more important things to deal with right now._

_'Huh?'_

_Hold on, Sora._

Sora wasn't usually one to curse- if ever -but he sure was tempted when everything started being sucked up.

"Sora!"

Riku was a few feet away, struggling to make his way over.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku was _exhausted_.

His whole body was protesting his movements, and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep for a week. But he couldn't. Not when Sora was counting on him.

_'Is he really, though?'_ he asked himself as he stopped to catch his breath.

During that whole fight, Sora hadn't moved an inch, which was weird because that monster had launched all sorts of attacks. He would know. Maybe it was just luck. Sora always was ridiculously lucky...Something told him that wasn't quite right, though. Then there was the slight glow he could have sworn he saw out of the corner of his eyes at times.

His eyes widened when he saw a tree- a fucking _tree_ -heading for Sora.

A still dazed and unaware Sora.

"_Look out!_"

His eyes met ocean blue for an instant before he saw them explode with pain and slide shut.

"No!"

With the loss of consciousness, came the loss of Sora's grip. Ignoring everything else, Riku pushed himself off the ground after him. It was dangerous, and scared him out of his mind to do it, but he was not going to just let him go. Fighting the nausea that settled in his stomach from nerves and the motion of going round in high-speed circles, he raced toward his friend. The one that was still with him.

_'Just a little more...'_

It seemed all the luck had gone to Sora today, for as soon as his fingers brushed his friend's hand, they reached the ball of darkness hovering in the sky. A strange feeling flooded him for an instant, and then, he fell unconscious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all..._

_Is this the power you seek?_

_**Yea.**_

_Your path is set._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~Chapter End**

Few things to say for this chapter.

One: this is NOT a yaoi. Sora and Riku will be FRIENDS throughout this whole thing. The closest they'll ever get is like brothers. I don't have anything against it, but I couldn't write it even if you paid me. Too awkward for me. When things are awkward, they come out bad.

The same stands for other popular yaoi pairings. AkuRoku, for example.

Two: Yes, Sora's crazy voice is exactly who you're thinking of. Why they're able to talk will be explained...just not in this chapter.

Three: Like stated at the start, Sora is still important. It'll just be in a different way. Hope you like what I have in mind.

and Four: This chapter switched perspectives a lot. This won't always be the case. I just felt it was appropriate for the chapter. Keep that in mind so you won't be surprised if you see something different.

That's all I can think of for now. Let me know what you guys thought. Until next time and take care!


	2. Chapter 2

Not quite a new chapter, but it's coming. This is just a rewrite of chapter two since the last one wasn't quite up to my standards. Anyway, it's about the same for the most part, it just has a little more added to it.

More information on updates on my profile. For now, please read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2

Riku was in a lot of pain.

It was definitely not a pleasant way to wake up, but he supposed he should be grateful that he woke up at all. Still, that didn't stop him from muttering curse after curse with every movement that sent jolts of agony through his body.

Which, coincidentally, happened to be all of them.

There was no time to waste, however. One of the first things he realized upon coming to was that there was an alarming lack of best friend. That meant that he and Sora had gotten separated sometime after he lost consciousness, and _that_ meant that Sora was out there somewhere- _alone_ -with serious injuries.

"You'd better appreciate this, Sora," he hissed as he clumsily made his way through a brightly lit- though eerily empty -town. "And you'd _better_ be okay..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sora wouldn't have been able to respond even if he had ended up with Riku. Seeing as he was currently almost at the other side of the strange town they'd landed in, however, it didn't really matter. What did matter was the very thing that was currently causing Riku so much distress- Sora's injuries. Even as he sat there, propped against a wall in a deserted alley and unconscious, his face clearly expressed the pain he was in. He groaned as he shifted in his sleep, frowning slightly.

The shadows around him began to flicker and slowly shift closer and closer, whispering softly, indecipherable to all but those that opened themselves up to their words.

**Child...Special child... **

Sora shivered, his body automatically curling into itself in an attempt at warmth.

**Protector...**

Somewhere inside, another presence stirred. Light began to chase away the shadows, its glow soft, but steady.

**Your heart! Your **_**hearts**_**...**

Moments later, a dog came sniffing around the corner. The light flared once, and the remaining shadows that had begun to creep around the boy quickly shrunk back.

**...will belong to Darkness.**

"Pluto! Come'ere boy!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Goofy withheld a sigh as his friend's dog refused to respond. Normally, he wouldn't mind it so much- Pluto sometimes found the most interesting things and it was fun to follow him -but even he knew when it was time to buckle down and be serious. There was danger looming on the horizon, and while he might not have spotted it like his king, now that he knew it was there, he could almost feel the oppressive chill of darkness slowly creeping its way toward them.

Watching a star- a _world_ -vanish before their eyes just minutes ago had only cemented the sense of urgency that had no doubt led Mickey to leaving without so much as a see you later.

As much as he tried not to, Goofy couldn't help but be annoyed at the sudden departure. After years and years together, Mickey should have known that they wouldn't be happy about being left behind, regardless of the fact that they had been given a task. He should have known that they would want to help _him_. He always worried when Mickey went out on his own because he had a tendency to get into the worst situations, whether intentional or not. He felt so helpless when he wasn't right there beside him when he knew things could take a turn for the worse.

He cast a quick glance at his other best friend. Donald was tapping his foot impatiently, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed as he stared in the direction the wayward pet had gone. He was the picture of angry impatience, but Goofy knew better.

"Maybe he found something," he suggested when it seemed the duck was about to burst.

He was hoping Donald's curiosity would get him to agree to come along. It wasn't like Pluto to flat out ignore them like this, after all, and they both knew it. So, he held his breath and hoped.

"Fine."

He was a bit surprised at how relieved he was to hear that, but decided to think about it later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In another life, Donald Duck might have brushed off the rapid barking and sudden departure of his friend's dog, doing the same to the concern of his other companion. Here, he had paused long enough to allow his own curiosity to win out. It really hadn't been like Pluto at all. So, it had been with mostly halfhearted irritation that he decided to deviate from his quest to investigate.

Now, as he rapidly cast various cure spells on an injured boy, he was glad he did.

"It's not closing," Goofy murmured worriedly.

Like _hell_ it wasn't closing, Donald thought viciously. He didn't spend years studying anything and everything he could about magic only to have it backfire when it counted. He _would_ make the spells work.

He could hear Goofy sigh from behind him, but ignored it.

With each second, he could feel this boy- so _young_ -slip away little by little. With each ragged breath, he had to swallow painfully and blink away a suspicious sting in his eyes. Finally, _finally_, he felt the wounds give way to magic. It wasn't much, but it gave him a little more time. It gave him hope.

"Pick him up, Goofy. We need to get him somewhere safe, and maybe this Leon guy we're supposed to meet knows someone that can help."

Because he wasn't sure he could save this kid by himself, and it hurt to realize it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku would have groaned in frustration if he'd had the breath for it.

He'd seen those weird monsters that had attacked the islands hanging around the area he'd been in, so he had tried to sneak away through a large door. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that they had an unusual method of travel, so when they'd popped up out of nowhere, he'd panicked and thrown caution to the wind- possibly alerting any and all threats to his position. With another well placed curse, he tried to shut the door behind him, only to earn a fireball to the shoulder for his efforts.

He couldn't quite bite back his cry of pain, but he endured it. He had to.

It was only when the last door was firmly shut that he allowed himself a brief moment of respite. Immediately, he had to brace himself as he felt another wave of exhaustion wash over him. He felt cold, and all of the injuries he'd gotten since this nightmare began flared now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Still, he refused to stop. If he did, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get up again for a long time, and as long as Sora was still missing, that was unacceptable.

'_Where are you, Sora?'_

He wasn't going to figure that out unless he got moving again, now was he? He took a steadying breath, casting a look around the narrow alley he was in as he did so. There was only one way he could go if he didn't want to go back. He didn't know where it led, but he wasn't going to leave an inch of this place unexplored until he found his best friend. So, he started walking.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he groaned when he saw more monsters appear in front of him- a large one he'd never seen before in their midst. He was trapped.

Doing his best to ignore the fresh, burning pain he'd acquired, he moved into a defensive stance and prepared to fight.

"This would be a great time you to pop up, you stupid key," he muttered.

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened, which is exactly what _had_ been happening since the first time he used it on the islands. He had no idea why, but he didn't really care for the details at the moment. All that mattered was that its absence left him in quite the predicament.

He didn't think that he'd be able to get through as he was.

Before he could think on the situation much longer, another fireball crashed down, this time hitting the creatures as opposed to him. Blinking in confusion- and more weariness than he'd care to admit -he looked up and locked gazes with an older man. Seeing another person a welcome sight, although he wasn't too sure what to make of the stoic look he was being given.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Leon grumbled to himself as he walked through the streets of Traverse Town. Normally, he wouldn't be in such a foul mood, but his mind was currently thinking back on the kid the King's messengers- or whatever they were -had stumbled upon.

He'd been right outside Cid's shop, looking for the Keybearer, when they came rushing up the stairs with the boy.

To say that he'd been startled would have been an understatement. He'd seen that kind of injury before, and perhaps that was what bothered him the most. It was never pleasant coming across the handiwork of the Heartless, even more so in someone so young. He hadn't let any of these thoughts out, though. The most he'd done was lead them to Aerith before setting off again. The sooner he found the Keybearer, the sooner things might change for the better so that people wouldn't have to get hurt anymore. Whatever it was that they had to say could wait until later.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door creaking.

With narrowed eyes, he changed course. The sound had come from the door to the Third District, which he knew for a fact had been evacuated just last week. So, unless Merlin decided to take a stroll through town, which he highly doubted, there was someone else there. Considering everything else that had happened thus far, he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised to see another kid stumbling through the doors, Heartless hot on his heels.

He frowned. The Heartless were getting more violent, it seemed.

There would be time to think about that later, though. For now, it looked like the kid needed a hand. Leon took careful aim to make sure he wouldn't hit anything he wasn't supposed, then unleashed a Fire spell at the Heartless. The moment they were gone, a pair of eyes locked onto his own, the suspicion obvious even at this distance. He ignored it and took his time in studying the teen before him.

It seemed a little odd that two people around the same age were to pop up at around the same time. More than likely, they knew one another, especially if one were to take in their physical states. This new arrival looked exhausted. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises adorned the skin he could see. Then there was the burn he'd seen him get...All in all, he was only in a somewhat better condition than his possible friend

"What's that look for?" the kid asked, his stance becoming tense.

Leon held back a curse at his slip. Of course it would be taken the wrong way. Who _wouldn't_ take it as a threat after being under constant attack for an unknown amount of time?

"Just thinking," he said, hoping to put him at ease again. "You're the second beat up kid I've seen today."

_'Point towards them knowing each other,'_ Leon thought when this made his audience tense even more; although, it could have been for the slight on his age. Teenagers were touchy about that sort of thing, after all...

"Sora? You've seen him?"

"I don't know his name-"

"Spiky brown hair," the other cut in, impatient. "A red, zip-up thing with a white jacket and stupid yellow shoes. Three-" he choked suddenly, the guilt in his voice making Leon's eyes sharpen in suspicion. "...Three gashes on his chest."

"...I might have seen him."

"Where is he?"

"I'll tell you...but only if you tell me why you want to know."

"I'm his friend!"

"Would a friend sound so guilty about an injury?"

It was an unfair question, and he knew it, but he had to make sure. The last thing he wanted was to let the other boy- Sora, if this guy was telling the truth -get hurt even more.

"Tell me where he is..._Please_."

He felt his resolve weaken. The desperation in the other's voice was getting to him. He was guilty of something, but Leon knew far too well how easily one could feel that particular emotion, especially when one felt that they'd failed the people they cared about. Maybe-

"Tell me, damn it!"

Maybe he'd hesitated just a moment too long.

Leon sighed as the teen charged him, making sure to put his gunblade away. He didn't want to hurt the kid, and it was looking to be a pretty one sided fight. He could only feel lucky that Yuffie wasn't there. No doubt, she would have a plethora of inappropriate comments about this situation.

Plus a few more for being taken by complete surprise by the giant key aimed at his stomach.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **Chapter End**

So there it is. Like I said, not too different, but it flows better and it makes writing the next chapter a bit easier. I hope it was a suitable replacement.

Anyway, depending on how often I'll be on the computer, the next chapter should be up anywhere between two to five days. I've pretty much got what I'm going to write, it's just a matter of being able to type it up.

That's about it. Take care and I'll see you then!


End file.
